Important Things In Life
by Ava Dahlia
Summary: In the town of Panem, it's pretty black and white. Theres the poor and the rich. It's not common for them to collide. What happens when they do? The girl with the world on her shoulders and the boy who has everything. It's doomed love from the start. AU


_**Summary:**_

**In the town of Panem, it's pretty black and white. There's the poor and the rich. It's not common for them to collide. What happens when they do? The girl with the world on her shoulders and the boy who has everything. It's doomed love from the start. AU**

* * *

Reaching over Prims small frame I hit the small alarm clock-that's probably a decade older than me-and rub my eyes. I throw the small black sheet from me and tuck it over Primrose before I set my feet on to the cold creaky ground. I let out a long sigh knowing I have to get ready for another day of school.

I pick up the brush on my old night stand that sits on the side of my bed and brush my knotted brown hair. After a few yanks and pulls my hair is combed and I proceed to braid it.

I carefully tiptoe out of the room effectively missing all the squeaky floorboards. But before shutting the door I peek back into the room to make sure Prim is still sleeping soundly. And thankfully she is.

Last night she through one of the longest and loudest tantrums I've ever seen.

Going into the bathroom I stare at my reflection in the mirror before grabbing my tooth-brush.

Todays going to be a long day. Just 46 more days till I'm out of school for good, but it's just not fast enough, I would have dropped out if Sae wouldn't be such a hard ass.

_"You listen here, you drop out of school and you lose this job. No employee of mine that has the opportunity to further their education is going to give that up. Got it?"_

_"You wouldn't fire me." I challenge her. She wouldn't right? This was my only money source and she knew it._

_"Drop out and you'll be out of a job. End of discussion."_

_I throw my rag on the counter I was cleaning and stare at her. "How is that fair? Bonnie left school sophomore year and she works here!"_

_She walks closer to me her eyes softening. "Darling, you are so close to graduating. Don't give up now, you're almost there." She brings her hand up and caress my cheek. "You get so much farther in life with a high school degree."_

_I shake my head. "I'll be working here until I'm old and grey Sae."_

_If you grew up in the seam that's where you'll most likely spend the rest of your life._

_"Well you won't be if you don't graduate."_

That was the last time we talked about it.

After rinsing my mouth I walk back into my room and put on a plain black t-shirt and worn out blue jeans. After putting on my socks and shoes I make my way over to where Prim lies and gently shake her shoulders.

"I'm going to go bye-bye okay?" When she doesn't respond, I shake her shoulders a little harder. "Hug?"

Prim turns to face me while rubbing her eyes with her chubby hands before throwing them around my neck lazily. "Bye-bye." She mumbles into my shoulder, almost asleep again.

I chuckle lightly wrapping my arms around her small waist. "You can go back to sleep in a second, I was just telling you I'm leaving, Mrs. Hazelle should be here soon. Until then stay inside, okay stay here."

After a moment she nods in understanding and I kiss her forehead before pulling the blankets up to her neck. I watch my 6-year-old sister fall back into a peaceful slumber. I grab her pink walker and put it closer to the bed just incase she needs it before slipping out of the room again. I absolutely hate leaving her here even if its only for a little while. Hazelle usually is here before I leave but, she has her own kids to worry about. So I can't really blame her for being late.

I grab my keys and book bag off the only chair in the kitchen. Well barely a kitchen, it has a stove that's a total piece of shit. Only one burner works, a small mini fridge that breaks down a lot but after a few kicks its better for a while and a rusty old sink that I keep medication in. I didn't use it for dishes anyways since I only buy paper plates, disposable cups and plastic utensils.

I have to forcefully open the front door and am met with the soft morning glow. Turning around I lock the top and bottom locks. After locking them I push on the door to make sure its secure.

Taking a deep breath I make my way over to the beat up rusty old truck that sits in the driveway. I slowly ease the car door open as it creaks.

Jumping into the truck I quietly shut the door and start the engine or I try to. I turn the key a few more times before it backfires and rumbles with life. I look behind me and see a cloud of black smoke.

I put it in reverse and back up before it can die on me.

At the stop sign I turn up the radio and tap my fingers along with the music, humming softly.

Driving down seventh street I can see Johanna already waiting for me outside on the curb with a cigarette in her right hand, puffing away.

When she sees or most likely hears my truck rumbling towards her she flicks the poisonous stick away and blows out a small cloud of smoke.

She nods at me before hopping in and slamming the door shut. I wince but don't comment when I hear it squeak louder than usual and drive away.

* * *

Getting out of the truck, I sling my backpack over my shoulder and grab my braid from under the strap.

I walk around the truck and see Johanna shielding the wind by cupping a single hand around her mouth. Using the other one to light a new cigarette.

"Johanna, you're going to get suspended again. "

She talks without taking the stick out of her mouth. "Well maybe if you didn't have a no smoking rule in your car, I wouldn't have to in parking lot." She takes a drag before blowing it in my direction. "Besides you parked fucking far from the school. Even if a teacher were coming I would be able to see."

Instead of replying, I turn and starts walking towards the building.

Classes go by in a blur, teachers hassle me about not finishing my homework. "You'll never have a solid future when your always so forgetful." Miss trinket told me when I said I forgot to do her assignment. Which was a total BS answer. It's not that I forgot to do it, it's that I didn't see the point in writing a three-thousand word essay on how I thought her class was this year.

It doesn't benefit me in the slightest and I don't think she would want to read it since I had nothing good to say about her. She didn't teach me a damn thing. All she did this year was teach us about manners and rules. She enforced them and would lecture us for a whole hour when a single person wasn't sitting straight or did not raise his or her hand properly. And considering the subject she was supposed to be teaching us about was English, I didn't see what manners had to do with it.

But, I couldn't tell her that. Not without her bursting out in tears.

Since my seventh hour is a free period I usually slip away and go pick up Prim.

But, today I am everyone's chauffeur apparently.

Sitting down, leaning against the white brick walls while staring outside, I wait for Finnick. It's already halfway through seventh period and he still hasn't shown.

Five more minutes, I tell myself, then I'm leaving.

I should be at Hazelles' by now. If I didn't owe him for watching Prim last week I would have left him by now.

"Hey." Finnick calls out while jogging towards me. He's face looks like its sculptured by angels and his bronze hair and green eyes only make him look even more like a goddess.

To every other girl he's the prince they've been waiting for to swoop them off their feet. (If they only knew Finnick was looking for the same thing)

"Took you long enough." I hiss while walking faster toward the back of the parking lot.

I have no patience. Hazelle expected me to be there by now.

He casually wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me flush against his side.

"Com'on Kat. Don't be like this."

I elbow him harder than I should have but keep walking. "Its Kat_niss_. Not fucking Kat or Katty. Kat_niss_! I don't have time for this today. I'm already late because of you. Now hurry up or you can walk."

He hurried ahead of me to the passenger side of the truck. "Hurry up _Kaaaat_." He taunts.

Once I start the car up Finnick starts to fidget, he taps his fingers on the dashboard and bounces his leg. "What is it?" I finally ask knowing something must be wrong.

He stops and faces me. "Can I go to your place for a while. My moms home with some friends that I'm not particularly fond of."

I look over at him and see his face is emotionless. I clench my jaw, "What'd they say to you?"

"Nothing much just the usually." I feel guilty for that way I treated him earlier. Every since Finnick came out to his mom about his sexuality she treats him like shit on the bottom of her shoe.

"Whatever they said to you, you're not any of those things. Screw them." I place my hand on his and squeeze it once before letting go of his hand and placing it back on the wheel. I clear my throat when he doesn't answer. "Besides, Prim misses Finnie the Pooh."

He laughs and a couple of minutes later we pull up at the Hawthornes. I unbuckle and smile at Finnick before opening my door and jumping out.

Instead of unlocking the metal fence that surrounds the whole house, I simply push it open since the latch is broken. It makes a loud sound that makes me cringe. Walking towards the door with Finnick behind me, I see two little heads pop up through the window.

As we get closer we can hear yelling going on inside the house. Then the door flings open. "KATNISS!" Posy yells before running down the steps. She jumps right into my arms and I lift her up and tickle her stomach making her squirm and squeal even louder.

"Hey squirt!" I continue to tickle her as we walk through the front door. "Where's your momma?" I set her down and she smiles at me and points towards the kitchen. I turn to Finnick who's already sitting on the couch with Vick making conversation.

Instead of saying anything I and push the kitchen door open. Hazelle is hunched over the oven taking something out. Not wanting to startle her I walk over to Prim who's sitting down with a crayon in hand and a piece of paper.

I kiss her forehead before sitting next to her. "Hey little duck. What are you doing?"

Her face scrunched up in distaste at me and wipes her forehead where I just kissed and turns back to her paper.

I try to not let it affect me but I can't stop the small actions to send a piercing throw my heart.

"Did you have fun today?"

She doesn't answer.

"Did you and Posy play games?"

When she doesn't answer again, I let out a deep breath before standing up and going back into the living room. I see Prims walker and backpack along with her shoes already at the door.

"Hey Finn will you get Prim while I talk to Hazelle?" He nods before ruffling Vick's hair and walking towards the kitchen with me.

I step towards Hazelle and she smiles sweetly at me before cupping my face and rubbing her thumbs under my eyes. "Sweet girl, you need a good nights rest."

"Last night was a little rough." I shrug. She pulls me into a hug and rubs my back. "Thank you for today. I know it must have been hard with her in one of those moods." I look over my shoulder to see Finnick struggling to make Prim come with him and sigh.

She shakes her head and smiles sweetly at me. "Drive safely." I give her one more quick hug before going over to Finnick who's picking Prim up bridal style making her giggle and throw her head back on his shoulder. As he walks out of the kitchen, he turns to Hazelle who's watching them with a soft smile and bows with Prim still in his arms making her burst with giggles again.

As I put my hand on the door to push it back open Hazelle calls my name. I turn and face her. She nods towards the double doors where the bedrooms lead and says, "She's getting worse." _My mother._ The feeling of disappointment comes as quickly as it goes. I nod without saying anything about it and give her a tight smile.

"See you tomorrow Hazelle." I push the door open and say goodbye to the kids and practically detach Posy from my leg, promising her I'll visit longer tomorrow.

After buckling Prim in and putting her stuff in the back, I drive off.

For the most part its silent but occasionally Prim will blow air out of her mouth without opening her lips and it creates a funny sound.

Hazelles words echo in my head.

_She's getting worse._

How can she get worse?

I don't know why I thought her staying at the Hawthornes would change anything.

How can I let myself get hopeful about this? I gave up on her years ago. I just thought it would help. The different environment. It's always loud and exciting over at there house since Posys always jumpy and excited.

At our house I don't talk and Prim doesn't talk unless I force it out of her.

Maybe she just can't be helped.

As I pull into the driveway and put it in park. Leaning back in my seat, I prop my elbow up on the door and rest my head in my palm. I let out a breath and turn to look out the window.

I'm out of ideas. I don't know what to do to help her anymore. I don't have the money or patience to deal with it.

I rub my face with both my hands and drag them slowly down my face.

I only unbuckle and get out when Prim starts to fuss.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I open her door and unbuckle her and lift her up with a huff. I hold her on my hip and poke her stomach. "You're getting so big."

She doesn't respond which was expected but begins to wiggle and scream. Her small arms push at my chest as she tries to get out of my grip. I walk to the door and I rush to get my keys out of my pocket to unlock the door. As soon as we step in I put Prim down on the rug in the living room. "Enough!" I tell her sternly. I don't know if she understands because she continues to scream.

I pick up one of her bears off the ground and thrust it at her and she stops screaming and stares at it and then looks at me. I give her a small smile and put the bear in front of her.

I watch as she picks up the bear and begins to play with it. She flexes her hands a few times and I know it's from discomfort but soon will become pain. I spring to action and go over to the sink and get the liquid pain medicine and twist the cap off. I open the fridge and take out strawberry juice and pour it in a solo cup. I measure the medicine before pouring it in the juice. and stir it with my finger. I put my finger in my mouth to taste it-making sure I can't taste the nasty medicine that much.

I squat down to her level and bring the juice over to Prim and hold it to her lips. She stares at it before taking a couple gulps. She pulls away from it with a sigh and continues to play with her bear. I wait a moment before putting the cup back to her mouth. She finishes the rest in a couple of drinks.

I stand back up and throw the cup away before putting the medicine away.

I look around and don't see Finnick anywhere. I walk through the front door that's still open and see him still in the passenger seat. I walk slowly towards him. What's he doing?

When I get close enough I see him looking down at his hands. No, something in his hands. I tap on the window twice and he jumps startled by the noise. He cranks the handle a couple times and the window rolls down some. "What's going on Finn?"

He opens his mouth and then looks down. "I just don't know what to do Katniss."

"Well first how about we come inside and then we'll take it step by step." I open the door and see a knotted piece of rope in his hands. He takes a couple deep breaths before slowly making his way out of the truck. He shuts it silently and follows me inside.

I lock the doors behind us and see Prim hasn't moved from her spot from the ground.

Finnick sits on the only chair in the kitchen and I sit on the patched up old couch closer to where Prim plays.

I suppress a yawn and cover my mouth. I lay my head back and close my eyes. Since I got maybe 4 hours of sleep, I'm beat.

_I'll rest my eyes for just a minute_, I tell myself.

Darkness soon engulfs me and it's too peaceful to fight. So I don't and let it take me under.

* * *

Review!


End file.
